Cell
by erj2404
Summary: What happens when criminal Natsu Dragneel and kidnapped Lucy Heartfilia are trapped in a cell together? Find out what happens while reading! (Might be some adult content/language, so rating t-m.)


Chapter 1

"Sometimes, when I was little, late at night, I would look up at the sky. It was a marvelous black, littered with tiny white dots. It's absolutely wonderful. At least, that's what it had always been for me. Now that I'm thinking about it, I realize how cruel fate can be. Stars are trapped up there, making sure that nothing can get come down. They explode and die. Granted they make other stars, that's not the point I'm trying to make. Anyways, I can hear the guard coming. Good night for now." The blonde quickly finished writing in her notebook, before closing the book and blowing out the candle that had been lit.

The guard could be ruthless. If he saw the prisoner up past when she was supposed to be sleeping, he would do horrible things to her. Absolutely disgusting. She always made sure to be in bed before then. She scrambled to her bed quickly, laying down and pulling the thin blanket over her body so she could pretend to be sleeping. That's when she heard the whispers. Her eyes were shut tight, but her ears were wide open, capturing every word.

"Will you shut up?"

"But, I'm tired and don't wanna do this!"

"I don't care what you want." She knew that voice. It was the guard. She had been taken captive from her home, more like a kingdom, when she was young. Had lived in and out of different dungeons ever since. The blonde kept her eyes shut, even after hearing her cell door open, some more protesting, and then the door shut again.

"Damn it..." She heard the voice, it was a bit boyish, say. The boy glanced over at the sleeping woman, wondering what she was in here for. This was a prison for criminals. And, she didn't look like one. Unless she did something really bad. That would've been amazing to learn about.

The blonde continued 'sleeping', until she heard some ruffling of papers. Had the boy already been so nosy that he was looking through her stuff?! She quickly shot up, glaring daggers at the boy. It was too dark to make out facial features, but the moon was giving off a light so she could see his hair as he had his back too her. It was pink. 'Who the hell has pink hair?!' She thought to herself.

The blonde stands up and angrily walks towards the man, tapping on his shoulder impatiently when she reached him. The man automatically turned around, coming face to face with the blonde. "If you don't mind," She whispers harshly, ripping the papers out of his hand.

"Those are mine." The man hadn't been expecting her to be all, feisty. He didn't know what he was expecting, but it wasn't that. "Besides, what the hell are you doing in here? In my cell?" She was whispering, making sure that the guard wouldn't hear her.

"Why are you whispering?" Was all the male responded.

She clasped a hand over his mouth, "Shh!" She shushed him, looking around to make sure the guard wasn't coming. "The guard will come!" She continues whispering, not removing her hand. "Guard?" He says, his hot breath hitting her hand, making it vibrate with his words. This didn't mind her at all. She had dealt with much gross for longer.

"Yes," She whispers, "The guard. The guy who brought you in here, for some stupid reason. Now are you going to be quiet?!" The male nods slowly, and the girl removed her hand.

"Now, answer my questions. What the hell are you doing here? And why are you in my cell?"

"Hello to you too."

"I'm not in the mood." She crosses her arms, glaring at the male through the dark.

"Okay, okay. I set a couple fires, maybe accidentally killed a few people. Not my fault they didn't leave when it started getting a bit toasty." He crosses his arms, pointing out his bottom lip in a pout. The girl already didn't like him. "What're you doing in my cell?"

Through the dark she could see his shoulders move up and down slightly, "I don't know. Trust me, I would like my own cell. Much more spacious. Better for planning."

This caught the girl's attention, "Planning?"

"Escape."

She shakes her head, "Well, for now, leave my stuff alone and go to sleep." She whispers sternly, placing her papers neatly back on the ground where they had been and went back to her bed.

"And where am I going to sleep?" She heard the male ask. "On the floor." She says simply, getting into her bed and wrapping the blanket around herself. She stared at the wall, ignoring the males complaining. He made himself comfortable on the floor. It was very cold. Cold and rock hard. He tossed and turned, ending up on his side. He stared up at the girl who had scolded him, before going to sleep.

The blonde stayed up most of the night. Listening to him snore. It was very annoying, and she contemplated strangling him with her blanket. If it came down to it, she could probably take him.


End file.
